


Rain (Edited)

by zaray_forever



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, HAHAHHAHAHA, I dont, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, Rain, Rainnnnn, Romance, This has been edited, Umbrella, Who doesnt love them, idk - Freeform, kiss, more rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaray_forever/pseuds/zaray_forever
Summary: Nightmares always caused Kagura to toss and turn in her bed, and then it would start raining, snapping her out of her endless world of horrors.Who cared if it was 2am? She wanted to take a walk.





	Rain (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me  
> It started raining and I was like: hey I should write a fanfic  
> So yeah
> 
> Lolol man my fics suck I decided to read an old one and boy i caNNOT write. ;-;  
> Edited it slightly so-  
> Yee

_"Please, just leave me alone!" Kagura screamed._

_Weak._

_Useless._

_Not worthy._

_Leave._

_You don't belong._

_Filthy rat._

_Voices overcrowded her head, filling her mind with different thoughts._

_You should just kill yourself._

_Pathetic._

_Annoying._

_Everyone she knew, all their voices - they swam in her head._

At least they didn't do...  _Kagura thought, until his voice appeared among the crowd._

_Seriously, you're so weak, China girl. You aren't worth the trouble. Just go kill yourself already. Okita sneered._

_She screamed and yelled and shouted and told them all to shut up, it wasn't true, it wasn't true._

_But... was it true?_

_She looked up, and there was a chair with a noose hanging from the ceiling. She ran over, hands trembling, as she pushed her neck into it, and kicked the chair back..._

 

She woke up, panting, hands around her neck. The sound of a thousand crystals shattering against the ground sounded from outside. She pushed away the curtains. 

"What time is it?" She mumbled to herself, watching the water droplets splash against the ground, jumping up slightly from the force before bouncing back onto the ground, joining the others on the dark road. 

She checked her clock.  _2.37am. Whatever, I want to take a walk._

Kagura took off her pyjamas, pulling on her usual red  _cheongsam_. She grabbed her purple umbrella on the way out, kissing her dog, Sadaharu, on the head, before opening the door and locking it behind her. 

She stretced a hand out and a droplet of water landed on her hand. She pulled said hand back, opening the umbrella and stepping out into the rain.

The satisfying sound of the rain splashing against the rooftops and her umbrella resonated around her as she walked to the park. 

She arrived, feet sinking into the soft grass even though it was wet. She sat down on the rickety old swing set. 

She swung back and forth, trying to forget all their words. Hell, she knew they were true. All of them. What did she care? But the one from Okita... it stung. She didn't know why. 

"Oi, oi, China, isn't it a bit too early for pigs to be playing in mud?"

 

* * *

 

Okita needed a walk. He was bored and sleep-deprived. 

He yawned, pulling on the Shinsengumi hoodie that everyone from the police station got, then a pair of jeans. 

He didn't bother with an umbrella, the hoodie provided more than enough protection. 

He was walking to the park. Definitely not because it was where China always was. Nope.

He was walking forward until a blurry image came into view, but the rain kept getting into his eyes and he had to keep blinking to see.

_Is that China?_

His breath hitched. She had her umbrella on one shoulder, covering her, and she was sitting on the swing. 

Rain dripped down her legs and the look in her eyes made him uncomfortable... why?

He realised why.

Her eyes were wet, not from the rain, but from tears.

Tear streaks ran down her cheeks. She looked so upset, bothered by something, that he didn't know what to say. Finally, he found his voice. 

"Oi, oi, China, isn't it a bit early for pigs to be playing in mud?" 

He internally smacked himself.  _What the hell is wrong with you?!_

"Fuck off." Her lower lip quivered. "Seeing something like you so early in the morning ruins my mood." 

"Oh, yeah? You already look sad." He slid into the swing next to her, shifting as the water stained his jeans. "Now it looks like I wet my pants."

She shifted away.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" She snapped. 

He was surprised by her sudden outburst - he had seen her angry before, but more playful angry; pranking her, or stealing her  _sukonbu._

But she was really pissed off, mad, angry, 100%, but there was also something else... was she..

"China, why are you sad?"

She stiffened. "What are you talking about?" 

He stood up then walked over - what was he doing?

"Hey." He whispered, bending forward. "Don't make me worry..."

They stared at each other's eyes - his crimson red gaze met her azure orbs. His eyes couldn't help flicking down to her lips and his hand touched her cheek gently, and he used his thumb to brush against her soft lips.

Okita noticed Kagura eyes flicking towards his lips as well, and he smiled slightly. His lips curved up, and she blushed. 

"You know what I want to do, right?" He murmured. She nodded, licking her lips. "Yeah, but-"

His lips met her soft ones, and her hand was cupping his cheek and the other was around his neck and pulling him closer. She pushed the hood back, just so she could tangle her fingers in his sandy hair, and they realised that they could feel the rain splashing on them because his hood had fallen and she had dropped her umbrella. But neither of them cared, because the world could have been wiped out by asteroids or exploded into a million pieces and they wouldn't give any fucks whatsoever because they were with each other, and that was enough. 

Their tongues met and Okita pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she let out a small sound of pleasure. 

He finally pulled away, panting, their foreheads still pressed together. 

"I... love you..." he murmured. 

"Love you too." She said softly.

Kagura liked the rain.

 


End file.
